


The Rooster's Crow

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fire Emblem Polyship Week, Forbidden Love, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Multi, One-sided background Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Hid by Demonic Masks, anyone, anything, can present at the Ball organized in honour of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Glenn is ready for anything, Glenn will protect him this night as he did it in the Tragedy of Duscur but he didn't expect those Masks to hide the Demons of his past and forbidden life...
Relationships: Background Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	The Rooster's Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you for having choosen this fic!  
> I tried a lot of stuff with this text and I hope it will please you!!!  
> Please, wash your hands, wear a mask and stay as much as possible inside!  
> Know that you're awesome and loved! I believe in you, no matter what you planned to do today !!!

The night was dreary. A pitch black veil thrown on the sky as dark clouds fighting against the stars and the Moon to secure the murk for the shadows moving through the forest. If the Moon had lost the battle a long time ago, the King’s Castle made a serious competitor. The lights, the sound of the music and the pleasant conversation opposed happiness and joy to the meandering drear.

The shadows crawled toward the castle, like moths to a flame.

Except that… those moths had claws and fangs and they wanted to suck the life out of the flame…

The shadows crawled toward the castle, merging with the King’s guests. Contrary to the shadows, they were wearing pastel and luminous clothes, the most marvelous clothes one could dream to see. Clothes sewn with silk, silver and golden thread, pearls and jewels covering the rich fabric. And their hairdressing! So beautiful, all made of curls and more precious beads.

The shadows crawled toward the castle, the light of the Castle brushing them and revealing a big horse walking in front of dozens of others tinnier but all carrying heavy baskets. Next to the big horse, there was a big man. And yet, he seemed so small compared to the horse. As well as the other guests, he wore rich clothes but when they had Sun and light for clothes, the tar of the World rained on him… He looked like an undertaker with his black pants, high boots covering his calves, a dark jacket and the tailcoat keeping him from the coldness of the night. The sole bit of color, the real flame leading those moths, was his hair. Long hair held out on the nape with an ink ribbon. And, now, the orangish and white fox mask he was lowering on his face, on the big scar crossing his visage…

And he let his feral smile disappear with the darkness as he approached the big gates of the King’s Castle…

In the maze of corridors, the servants ran. While the guests were dancing, chatting and eating, the servants had their own dances. They brought food, they washed the dishes and the floor, they were bringing new napkins and escorted Nobles in different places. They were in the shadow, ensuring the Ball went well. No one noticed them… Except a young man who walked by their side in the aisles.

They might have escorted him if he didn’t know the Castle as well as them. He didn’t struggle to find the door he sought and knocked at it. Silent, he waited. And had to knock a second time.

But this time, he refused to remain mute.

“That’s enough, stop acting like a child and come here!”

“Nah, I won’t come.”

“If I have to come get you, I swear to Sothis…”

“Then, come!”

A loud sigh came out of his pale lips. He removed a hairpin from his long wavy hair. They were shaved on a side and brought in a beautiful wave on the second side. He used that hairpin like Miklan taught him to do years ago, unlocked the door and crossed its threshold.

“Young boy!”

“No!”

“You have been invited to…”

“It’s fine, Glenn! I know to what I’ve been invited! But I’d say I have been _requested to be here_ and I don’t like that! I refuse to stand here by that Boar’s side! Father really wants me to accept that little game without a word? I won’t blindly accept to crown a Monster!”

Glenn sighed. He walked toward his brother’s bed. The same bed from the same bedroom he had used for seventeen years. Exactly.

“Felix…”

“You were there!” Felix protested. “You saw what he did, how can you…”

“I promised to protect him, no matter what. I promised to give my life to him. It’s important for the future King to create durable bonds with the different Nobles. That’s why this Ball is held before he enters Garreg Mach, so he will already have bonds with some important family. And that’s why you should be there, as the future Duke of the Fraldarius Dukedom.”

“I refuse! This doesn’t change the fact! I never promised anything! And what he has done…”

Felix wanted to retch. The images flashed in his mind. Those people killed by Dimitri’s rage, his bloodthirst, his eyes… his laugh.

“I have done the same, that’s why.”

“You haven’t taken pleasure in it,” Felix countered.

Glenn shrugged. “Did he?”

“It looked like!”

Glenn was about to counter that he couldn’t know for sure but he decided not to step on this risky path. For their own sake. He refused to see their relationship wear away with those silly arguments. Felix had every right to resent Dimitri, no matter what was the reason. He only wished…

“Come to the ball, Felix.”

“I don’t want people to believe I support him.”

“Good for you, that’s a Masquerade Ball. Most people will certainly believe you are me.”

Felix turned his head, looking at his brother. They weren’t exactly the same… he hadn’t that warrior look, nor that half-shaved head. He hadn’t that little mole above his lips even though, as a child, he always asked Sylvain to draw one with ink so he could look even more like Glenn. He was wearing dark pants like his big brother, but Glenn wore a strange armored corset with a belt at the neck and a deep cleavage revealing his pale skin. The light blue tracery was contrasting the top and his general aesthetic, bringing the whole outfit together. He had a few belts, one of them holding two pockets filled with little weapons and his boots were offering some height to his tiny body.

“Do I have to wear the same clothes as you?”

“Do you want to shave your head too?” Glenn laughed. “Don’t go too far, there aren’t many people who really would recognize you or care.”

“Yeah…”

Felix yanked his ribbon. His hair fell along his back and he shook his head to try making them a bit wilder, like Glenn’s.

“Now, I regret having straightened my hair this morning.”

Glenn smiled. They both inherited the hair of their father, the only difference laying in the fact that, since the Duscur War, Felix made sure his hair looked straight and Glenn’s hair was usually straight. Unless the air was humid. And it had rained the whole day…

“Let’s wear the same mask, all right,”

“All right! I have chosen a very cute one. It will be beautiful on you! Let me do your hair! And perhaps I’ll make you pretty!”

“I just want to make you happy,” Felix mumbled.

“You’re making me happy.”

Glenn cupped his brother’s face, squeezing his cheeks and laying kisses on his forehead.

His father cherished balls and celebrations, his father cherished any kind of gathering that would allow him to flaunt his money, notoriety and power to everybody’s face. His father cherished those balls he would organize every months, weeks if he could, where he would gladly show off his son, introduce him to any girl with an appetizing dowry. Thanks to years undergoing his father’s whims, Sylvain José Gautier knew how to easily move through the crowd. Dancing and dancing, swirling with one lady then another, soft music accompanying him, Sylvain managed to reach…

_Him._

“Felix!” Sylvain swirled once again, throwing a seductive smile to a girl with a white dress. He grabbed the pale hands covered with lacey mittens. “Felix! I looked for you since Glenn told me you’d be there. When we’ll arrive to Garreg Mach, let’s elope together!”

“Sylvain, do you prefer to see my eyes or my sword?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened.

Glenn!

“I knew it was you, of course! I’m joking! We will study hard! Count on me!”

Glenn smirked. “We saw each other fifteen minutes ago.”

“But I was joooking!”

“We don’t look that much like each other,” Glenn replied.

In the dark? With the candles’ light draping everything with a seducing red or orange light? With masks, exactly the same mask, lowered on their faces? And with almost the same clothes?

“Yeah! You’re shorter!” Sylvain winked.

“Excuse me?!”

“That’s a fact, Glenn! Grow up a bit and accept it!”

“Growing up!” Glenn cupped Sylvain’s cheeks and squeezed them. “Grow up first!”

“Careful or I’ll make you become taller!”

“Try, Gautier,” he smiled, lowering his hand on his sword.

“Aaaw… You look so much like your brother!”

Glenn smiled at him.

“Anyway.” Sylvain bowed before him. “May I have the honor of dancing with you? … Since, I wanted to dance with you.”

“Quit it with that little game! I won’t tell Felix you mistook us. But no eloping, Gautier! If my baby brother disappears from Garreg Mach even the Goddess wouldn’t be able to protect you from my wrath!”

“In this case… Please, allow me to ask for his hand.”

Glenn hiccupped. “What?”

“I am very serious.”

“Your father will never allow this. Neither will mine.”

“That’s why I’m asking you,” Sylvain replied. “You have been more a parent to him than anyone. You know it.” Sylvain looked away with a nervous giggle. “You have been more a parent to me than anyone.” Sylvain stared him right in the eyes. “I beg you, Glenn, give me your approbation.”

“This is not the day,” Glenn replied.

“It’s Felix’s birthday. What better day would it be?”

Glenn bit his lower lip. He was still angry against Lambert for having set the date of the Ball today. Why not on Dimitri’s birthday? Why not closer to their first days at Garreg Mach? He knew it was important for Dimitri to be able to forge himself the bonds he would tonight, especially because the opportunity to see the students he would share a scholar year with had low chance to be there but… today of all days?!

“Please, stay with him but… don’t ask for his hand.”

“I understand,” Sylvain replied. “I value your judgement. But… do you think I’m worthy of him?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t let you approach him if it wasn’t the case.”

Sylvain barely smiled and bowed in front of him before disappearing in the crowd of the dancers.

Glenn pressed his hands on his face. He had known Sylvain’s feelings since he was just a child but he would never have believed Sylvain would have had the courage to ask Felix out. And yet, they had been dating in secret for two years they dated. Sylvain feigned his interest for ladies and kept shattering hearts in the process; Felix pretended he wasn’t in love with Sylvain and was only interested in the path of the Sword but they had never been able to hide anything to Glenn.

For two years… No, for more than two years, he knew their feelings before they dared to confess to each other, he had been the bearer of their secret.

And now…

Now…

A shiver embraced Glenn when a claw moved along his spine, tracing the ugly scar his back was adorned with since the day he protected Dimitri with his life. It was a miracle he had survived the catastrophe that almost killed King Lambert and Queen Patricia. A shiver swallowed him all as he felt a breath at his ear.

“Hello, Night Flower…”

“N…No…” he begged against his will.

Not him. Not now.

“Will you have this dance with me?”

Glenn’s skin was burning where the hot breath had brushed it. And he couldn’t fight against the shivers invading him as the claw kept caressing the scar. That scar he pretended to like and proved it to the World by always wearing backless tops until he had to put on his armor. But to be honest, he always prayed the Goddess for his long mane to hide the scar…

“Yes,” Glenn replied under his breath.

A hand entered his field of vision. Glenn slithered his pale hand in the tanned one feverishly. So big… He watched their hands as they slid against each other, their fingers intertwined.

He followed him in the midst of the crowd. His will had totally vanished, only belonging to this man from now on. He could have said anything, Glenn would have complied without the slightest question. He was willing to offer him his soul, his heart and even his body. He tried to see the eyes though the gape in the fox-mask but he couldn’t. And yet… yet, he had the feeling the man was _leering_ at him. Glenn abandoned himself to the embrace of the man, shivering under the nails scratching the naked skin of his back.

As if the music desired to accompany them, a new piece began. Glenn knew this piece for having played it so often in the past. It was a long piece. A promise of a long moment where their bodies followed the movement of each other in the most intimate sensuality. And this despite everyone around them… For Glenn, there was no one. Just this big silhouette ready to swallow him, just those big hands loving the curves of his body; just his heart beating stronger than the melody surrounding them. He surrendered to this man, to his desire, letting the love consume every inch of his flesh.

“Wh… what are you doing here?” Glenn asked.

“What a question,” the man replied. He leaned over him, smelled his perfume and his lips turned into a feral smile. “I missed you so much.”

“P…Please,” Glenn whispered.

He didn’t know why he begged. For this to continue or to stop?

The man leaned over him. Glenn’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest, blurring everything. He came on his tip-toes, begged for those scarred lips to ravish him.

“Mik…”

“Huuush…”

His voice was a caress, his breath was burning Glenn’s skin even more and so Glenn reached for his lips.

The big maw of the fox mask came in the way, forcing him away.

The man let out a chuckle and brought him closer. “I can remove my mask, if you want to. But not here…”

It was a Masquerade Ball, where everybody hid themselves behind masks and would abandon themselves to Sins because… who would recognize them anyway? Not removing the mask was amongst the rules but his tone… His tone. His tone filled with dread and threat…

“What have you done, Miklan?!”

“What have I done? Your heart isn’t the only thing I want to steal tonight. It’s only the treasure I’d cherish the most.”

“Are you here alone?! Or are you here as the Chief of bandits?!”

“I’m with them.”

Glenn pulled away with horror. He shook his head. “You haven’t done that…”

“I am a brigand, Glenn. They are hundreds and hundreds with gold and jewels. Do you really think we won’t take advantage of it? They don’t need that much wealth!” he roared.

“You don’t need it either!” Glenn’s hands clenched into a tight ball. “That’s why you and I, it’s over!!”

“Glenn…”

“Don’t ‘Glenn’ me. I don’t have time to waste with you,” Glenn groaned. He stepped away, taking down his hand too his sword. Miklan tried to grab Glenn’s wrist. “Don’t touch me, Miklan.”

His warning was like a low cat hiss.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” a voice echoed.

The music stopped, the dancers and the conversation as well. A shiver crawled along Glenn’s spine. The bandits! The bandits were attacking! Where was Felix? He needed to find Felix before he would launch himself in the battle and risk getting hurt. He needed to find Sylvain, Ingrid… Dimitri, of course!

“We are glad to introduce… his Grace, the General Holst Prudentia Goneril!”

Glenn and Miklan turned their head toward the entry at the exact same moment. In the entrance, every light seemed to focus on a man looking both gracious and muscular. His short waving hair gave him a wild look and the long braid sliding along his peach skin was only guiding toward the dress he was wearing. Yes. A dress. And what a dress! A pink bustier sprinkled with jewels and the lower part being transparent, showing abs perfectly sculpted. And then, with more jewels circling the luxury cloth, it turned into a fluffy dress with lot of veils and flounces. A golden mask was covering the upper part of his round face and big antlers came from it, crowned with flowers and jewels. He was at the arm of a man but neither Glenn or Miklan saw him.

No.

To be honest, Miklan saw him… Just enough to thought he knew who would be his first victim tonight…

“It’s your last chance, Miklan. If I have to fight you, I will do it without hesitation!” Glenn warned.

“You’re blaming me but I am what our fathers have made of me!” Miklan roared.

“You are better than what they believe! I can see it…”

Miklan grabbed his chin and lifted it. Glenn let out a moan against his will and the hand caressed his throat tenderly. For the first time, he could see the brown eyes and they were filled with sorry… and sadness.

“You can see it… But you abandoned me.”

“I… I never meant to!” Glenn protested. “But my duty was somewhere else.”

“Is your duty to be sad?”

“I am not sad,” Glenn countered again.

Miklan’s lips turned into a smirk and he leaned toward him. Glenn knew the fox mask wouldn’t let him grasp those lips but yet, he felt his feet twitching, craving to get on their tip. He wanted to kiss him. He closed his fist around the pommel of his sword.

“Glenn!”

Glenn pushed away the hand on his throat but when he was about to twirl toward the voice, a hand laid on the small of his back and prevented him to turn. A long clawed finger wiped away something on his cheek. He had the time to see a droplet before it vanished in Miklan’s fist.

“You wouldn’t cry in front of your Prince…”

“Glenn! It’s… it’s you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, your Highness!” Glenn swirled on his heels, a big smile on his lips. And his body was shivering so hard. He tried to appear strong and steady however. He bowed to hide his turmoil. “What can I do for you, your Highness? And do you have mistaken my brother for myself?”

“I did. He was angry,” Dimitri said with a light laugh. “I don’t bother you?”

“Not at all.”

Glenn glanced at Miklan. The menace was still there.

“So… what can I do for you?”

“Can you, please, introduce me to the General Goneril?”

“Excuse me? Why me?”

Glenn glanced again at Miklan who turned his face away.

“Well… First of all, he is accompanied with what seem to be a bodyguard…” Miklan growled. “So, I think it’s a matter of respect to bring my personal bodyguard. Not implying I’m not afraid of him because I would win over him. Isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” Glenn replied.

“And I heard you studied at Garreg Mach when he studied there so I thought… Perhaps you might know him?”

“I… I do know him, yes,” Glenn said. He turned his head toward the entry. A crowd had gathered around Holst and that guy by his side was making sure no one would come too close. “If you desire being introduced to him, I shall bring you to him, your Highness.”

He bowed once again.

He swirled on his heels to accompany the Prince through the crowd. But he stopped himself and looked at Miklan.

“You have to choose now,” Miklan smirked. “Your duty or your duty?”

“I suppose I can’t do anything to stop your rampage, isn’t it?”

“Nothing allows Noble to bath on their wealth and let people die in their poverty. My men deserves to bath in luxury as well. And if this can piss off Lucas, this is my pleasure.”

Glenn knew how much Miklan wanted to get revenge from his father since the day the man disowned him, throwing him away. Of course, Miklan already frequented brigands and other dubious people but he still was allowed to stay at home, to wish for the Margrave’s role Sylvain didn’t want anyway.

“Come with us,” Glenn said under his breath.

“What do you mean?”

“Come meet Holst with us…”

Miklan stared at him with surprise. But a little smile.

“But stay discrete and don’t hurt Dimitri.”

“I have no interest in hurting the Prince. He isn’t my prey,” Miklan replied.

“Tch!” Glenn groaned. “And if I see any of your bandits, I won’t hesitate!”

“Like you wouldn’t hesitate with me?”

“It’s different,” Glenn said under his breath.

He moved away and walked through the crowd to reach Dimitri who was waiting for him. He talked with a lady who kept trying to grab his wrist. Very bad idea to try her luck again when Glenn reached them because he seized _her_ wrist.

“If I were in your shoes, I wouldn’t do that,” he warned with a bright smile but cold eyes.

“My apologizes, your Grace, your Highness.”

She bowed and stepped backward.

Glenn turned his head toward Dimitri. As he was bowing, the Prince held out his hand. “Please. Not with me. Certainly not you…” He smiled with tenderness. “You have always been like a big brother to me.”

Glenn held out his hand to brush Dimitri’s cheek. A tender and gentle smile painted on his lips.

“Let’s go.”

“Thank you. How should I call him? You Grace Goneril or General Goneril?”

It had been five years since the last time Glenn truly got contact with Holst… After Garreg Mach, they swore to each other they would keep sending letters. And they did hold this correspondence for a moment but after Duscur’s War, the letters just stacked and stacked on Glenn’s desk. He never felt able to reply to those letters, guilt worming its way within him and one day… one day, Holst just stopped to send him news letters.

It had created a big emptiness in his stomach.

In his life.

But how could he have replied to his letters when he let him without news for weeks, months… years.

Of course Holst had stopped and he couldn’t blame him.

It had been five years and he didn’t doubt the man had changed. For Sothis’ sake he was _so different_ than the young man he met at the Officers Academy. Back this time, Holst was chaotic, always happy, always excited and now… he looked a very graceful Noble who deserved the title and praise he got.

“Holst,” Glenn finally replied. “He doesn’t like being called by his grade or else.”

“We are the same on this side,” Dimitri replied with a smile. “You should call me ‘Dimitri’.”

“I know, your Highness,” Glenn said.

Dimitri sighed but smiled. He followed Glenn through the crowd, followed Glenn until they could reach the General Holst. Miklan was really discrete because even if he was more than two meters tall, massive and threatening, Dimitri didn’t seem to realize Miklan was following them.

A good thing.

Glenn glanced at him and a shiver crossed his spine when their yes crossed.

Finally, they arrived in the crowd surrounding Holst, the crowd begging to hear him tell the stories that made him enter in the Legends. And how many question they had for him. They were greedy of every details they could get.

“Please, his Highness Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd would like to move forward,” Glenn said.

His voice echoed in the room, hitting each of those gathered around the General of Legend. As they heard the voice, they all started to move aside. No matter if they where from the Kingdom, the Alliance or the Empire, they knew the Grandeur of the Prince and no one would dismiss it. In contrary. They were looking at him with interest and certainly awaited for tasty stories coming from him. At the age of seventeen, he hadn’t made as much exploits as Holst by the same age, but he remained the Prince and he lived the Ambush of Duscur, fought the Rebellion of the West and numerous were those who knew his bonds with the Empire.

He might become one of the biggest King of Faerghus in the future. Hence why his father absolutely wanted to give him all the chances with this Ball. For once, he wasn’t supposed to conquer by the strength but by politic…

Lambert had honestly thought about asking the hand of the young Lady Goneril for his son. He was still thinking about this and perhaps that was the reason why he had convinced his son to go introduce himself to Holst. That and the influence of the man. Until a few weeks, he was supposed to take the reins of the Alliance…

“Your… Uh…”

Glenn closed his lips.

What should he say now?

Holst smiled, his lips covered with a sweet pink almost turning to cherry. He let go of the arm of that tall man by his side, grabbed the veils of his dress and made the most distinguished, and surely surprising, curtesy.

“Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Please, Holst, call me Dimitri.”

“If this is asked that way,” the General replied with a smile.

This smile looked like the Sun itself. Dimitri was fascinated. He felt affection growing within him for this man.

“Oh and please, here is my friend Balthus Von Albrecht.” Holst leaned toward the Prince. “He is a Baron so if I were in your position, I would offer him something to drink.”

Holst could hear a growl.

As if an angry animal had been released in the Ball Room. Well, with all those people wearing animal masks, who knew…

“It’s a Masquerade Ball. Shouldn’t you preserve your identity?”

Holst turned his head toward Miklan who just growled those words. And growled more when Holst’s arms circled Balthus’ arm again.

“Keep calm, pal! We are just having fun here!” Balthus protested.

Holst walked toward Miklan. He removed his mask and handed it to Balthus, revealing his wavy short hairs. They were fluffy and almost offered him a feral look. And his eyes… they were filled with Sun.

“I love the aesthetic of this Ball, but I have nothing to hide, tough guy,” Holst said. He pressed two fingers adorned with long pink nails and rainbow glitters shining under the lights of the Ballroom. “Do you?”

Miklan grasped that hand on his chest and lifted it at his lips. He looked Holst right in the eyes when he kissed his knuckles and, according to the soft and lusty smile on the pink lips, their eyes crossed despite the fox mask…

“Unfortunately, I do. Not everybody can be as pure as you.”

“This is so gentle. I wouldn’t use the word ‘pure’ though,” he smiled.

“Uh… his Highness…” Glenn started.

“And you…” Holst turned his head toward Glenn. Holding out his hand, he cupped the pale cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “Tell me it’s you…”

Dimitri stared at the General Goneril, wondering who might be ‘you’. And how Glenn could even know who was ‘you’?

Yet, Glenn moved his hand, pressing it tenderly on Holst’s hand.

“It’s me.” Glenn’s fingers shook against that skin. “But… his Highness wanted to talk to you.

Glenn moved his hand to show Dimitri, patiently waiting, with his lion mask on the face. Mask that didn’t prevent to see his calm and respectful smile.

“It’s fine, Glenn,” Dimitri swore.

“No, he is right. I am here in the name of the Goneril House and the Riegan House. His Grace Oswald wasn’t in mean to come and that is why I am his Ambassador. For those reasons, I should show you more respect, your Highness!”

“It’s all fine,” Dimitri swore. “If you’re interested by the buffet, perhaps you can accompany me. Glenn will be with me. Isn’t it, Glenn?”

Glenn smiled. “Are you waving me at Holst to have an interview with him?”

“No!” Dimitri protested. He was red. He cleared his throat. “I mean… I would be honored to have an interview with the Gener… I mean with you, Holst. But I wouldn’t force you to do anything. I am already very honored to have you replying to my father’s invitation.”

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” Holst replied.

He caressed Glenn’s cheek once again. As he looked at him in the eyes, he couldn’t stop smiling tenderly.

“I hope it doesn’t disturb _you_ ,” he whispered at Glenn’s intention.

“It doesn’t at all.” Glenn couldn’t move his eyes away from him. If earlier he had wished to kiss Miklan so bad, now, he wanted to slide his hands on those perfects cheeks and kiss those lips covered with pink and shiny lipsticks. But he couldn’t. It was just hard to resist because… that hand caressing him with tenderness. How could he resist to that?! “Wherever the Prince wants to go, I’ll follow him and protect him,” Glenn said.

It could have been more delicate.

Or romantic.

Yes, Holst smiled. Pulling slightly away, Holst turned toward Balthus to retrieve the mask and pushed it over his visage. It was useless to try hiding his identity since his hair were so remarkable and he had been introduced. But on the other hand, as he said, he was wearing it for the aesthetic rather than for staying in disguise. He told it to Miklan; he had nothing to hide. And certainly not the love he had for Glenn. Or for Miklan.

Which should have disturbed one of them, at least.

And yet.

Glenn thought Ingrid was in the room, her father too, even though the man would certainly be more busy engulfing food and trying to get money from Rodrigue for his grounds. It didn’t change the fact: his fiancée was there and her father with that, he should be ashamed to let Holst caress his cheek that way.

But he wasn’t.

He wasn’t ashamed at all.

Balthus held out his arm to Holst. This one blew him a kiss and a growl echoed in the room. Holst moved to Miklan and circled his muscles with his arms, gently laying his hand on Miklan’s wrist.

“Would you make me the honor to accompany us to the buffet with Glenn and Dimitri?”

“I’d be delighted,” Miklan replied.

“Thank you.”

Glenn glanced at them as he followed the Prince through the crowd. He looked around, awaiting to see a bandit at any moment but he couldn’t see them. Were they shadow in the swarm.

“Is something wrong?” Dimitri asked. “Are you nervous for Felix?”

“No. Felix isn’t good with social conventions but he is with Sylvain so I’m worrying more about security.”

“The security?” Dimitri repeated. “Why would there be a problem with the security?”

“Because there is lot of wealthy or important people so bandits might want to trespass and launch an attack…”

“You’re working too hard,” Dimitri laughed. “There is no bandits here.”

Glenn looked at him. If he knew… “Everybody wear a mask. You don’t know who is who.”

“They have checked everybody in the gates, Glenn. Relax yourself and enjoy seeing your old friend back.”

But Glenn couldn’t relax. Not now. Not after what his Highness just said. He stared the wide and big back, gently leaning over Holst, and was _so happy_ his mask was hiding his expression of pure horror.

As they approached the buffet, Dimitri glanced at Holst.

Glenn didn’t miss that despite his concerns. He has been raised to be able to do everything and it was his duty to know if his Prince needed something and so to be in measure to deserve. In a heartbeat.

So, Glenn moved forward.

“Holst…”

“Yes, beautiful?” Holst replied.

He turned toward him and smiled. Glenn wanted to allow himself to be… himself. To take those pretty hands, to caress the pink nail-polish and to smile while whispering a ‘stop saying I’m beautiful’ like at Garreg Mach. But he couldn’t. How he craved those hands on him again, those lips against his. How he craved to be allowed to snuggle in his bed… He craved even more that time where he and Holst slept with Miklan. But it looked like a past-life. He was engaged, he was devoted to his King to be, he had nothing to dedicate his life but his duty, and his father’s wishes alongside…

Holst was a forbidden fruit.

A peach he dreamed to plunge his teeth in.

But it was just a dream.

“Would you mind talking with the Prince? Only if politic talk won’t disturb you because I think…” Glenn looked at Dimitri. “At some point?”

“I would like to talk more with you. It is said you were an important person to have in one’s surrounding. But I don’t want to disturb the party with boring talk.”

“I heard too, I was an important person to have in your surrounding. And I don’t understand why except… that I would brighten the room.”

“Yes,” Glenn let out without realizing.

Miklan groaned with approbation.

“You really look like a big shining Sun,” Dimitri laughed.

Miklan moved slightly and Glenn moved down his hand on his sword. Miklan used to call Holst ‘Sunshine’ and he was… very possessive…

Glenn couldn’t accept to let Miklan, or anyone, hurt his Prince.

But he understood the jealousy of Miklan too because… it felt like everybody was watching at Holst and when you hadn’t been valued by your family all your live and the one you loved, one of those you loved, looked like a butterfly… Like Miklan, Glenn always wondered why Holst lost his time with someone like him. He was boring, only thought about his duty, wasn’t that good looking… At least, even if Miklan could be stubborn and kind of an asshole, he was giving to Holst what Holst wanted. Needed. But him… He felt like he was nothing…

“I accept to talk politic with you, Dimitri.” Holst said.

“Thank you.”

“Only!”

Dimitri was surprised. Glenn frowned and Miklan stared at Holst with fear in his guts.

Holst smiled. Bright and pure. “You give me Glenn!”

“G… Give you Glenn?!” Dimitri hiccupped. “I don’t think you can… get someone? Plus his family serves mine since so long…”

“Of course you can’t _give me_ Glenn. Glenn belongs only to himself.”

“Yes!” Dimitri approved. He looked at his retinue and smiled. “Glenn is a friend and a protector. I would never enchain him against his will.”

“So if he _wanted_ to come work with me…”

Holst smiled.

“Don’t waste your saliva, Sunshine. You know he would never,” Miklan growled. “You don’t leave the side of the King to become. Even if your life almost ended because of him, isn’t it?”

“Who are you?” Dimitri asked toward him.

“In contrary of Holst Prudentia Goneril, I have a lot to hide,” Miklan replied.

“Almost ended?” Holst repeated.

Glenn nodded. Nothing more. He couldn’t say. He couldn’t explain and see the deception marks the pretty features. Or what he could see of them…

“Your Highness, Holst, it’d be better if you talked together and let the insignificant people…”

“Glenn,” Holst cut short.

Glenn stared at him with surprise. He never saw him that serious.

“You may not be able to give me your life but may I have your hand. Just the time of a dance?”

Glenn moved forward. His hand shook around Holst’s as he intertwined their fingers. He moved on his tip toe, reaching the ears adorned with beautiful jewels Hilda made for him.

“It always has belonged to you… And Miklan.”

“He can come with us,” Holst whispered back.

He wanted to kiss Glenn but felt the huge wall between them.

Glenn nodded. He would be reassured if Miklan was with them. He still didn’t know where his bandits were!

Holst moved his hand toward Miklan.

“Dimitri, I borrow you Glenn and when we will have visited cloud nine together, I’ll be all yours for whatever discussion you wish for.”

Holst moved to the dance area, holding Glenn’s hand and holding Miklan’s hand.

“How do you dance when you’re three?” Glenn asked under his breath.

“How do you want it?” Holst asked back.

“I don’t know,” Glenn replied.

He looked at the musicians. They were moving their fingers in that very special dance, the dance only them could control and so the dance of those on the dance-floor. They were the masters here, everybody would listen to them.

Glenn turned toward Miklan in the mid of the crowd hiding their identity under mask. Now, Glenn couldn’t tell who was his friend, who was his enemy. Did he know the woman at his right? Did he know the man at his left? Where was Ingrid? Where was his father? Where was Dimitri?! Who would know he was giving his body, no… his soul, to the only ones who truly deserved it. To the ones already holding his heart in their hands. There was no duty here…

“Where are you men?”

“They are already there. Feasting on the wealth of those Nobles, taking the jewelries they don’t need. But you can’t see them. They are shadows, they are one of them. But don’t worry…” Miklan’s hand slid on Glenn’s. He intertwined their fingers. “Nothing will happen if you don’t warn your King. They will leave, their pocket heavier. The pocket of the Nobles lighter. Who cares?”

He held out the hand.

“I care!” Glenn protested.

A shiver possessed him when he felt a soft hand along the back of his hand’s. It was far away from Miklan’s hand, covered with callus, covered with scars. Glenn felt the kiss leaning on his nape and then the big hand moved the curtain of his mane, pulling them forward.

“I know you care,” Miklan replied. “But what is money for them. They have plenty of it still. No harm is done.”

Glenn’s body shivered harder when he felt the soft fingers pass along the scars. He wanted to whisper what happened. How Duscur War almost harvested his life…

“You’re not doing any harm neither,” Miklan said. “No one see you.”

“Can I kiss your back?” Holst asked at Glenn’s ear.

Miklan leaned over Glenn. The maw of his mask brushed his cheek and Glenn felt hatred against this stupid Ball, against this stupid mask… He needed to feel the kiss. Those poisoned lips. Death had failed her task on the battlefield beyond the cold mountains of Duscur but _Miklan_ seemed to be Death at this exact moment. With his promise laying on his lips, with those dreams dangling in front of him.

If he passed on the other side.

Miklan’s hand landed on his cheek, and, for a solid second, Glenn thought he would wipe away another tear.

But he did nothing except brushing the pale lips.

“Yes,” Glenn sad under his breath.

And he begged for the promise to be hold. For no one to see the desire in his body, for no one to see Holst landing soft kisses along his scar, for no one to discover how much he missed them. And how much he would miss them again once he would have married his duty.

As he promised it.

Holst’s hand gently glided along Glenn’s waist end laid on his navel, caressing with tenderness. There was a moment of silent then followed by the applauses. The music stopped. A new one will start. The last one of a free live where he could love them. Glenn could tell Miklan had his hand in the small of Holst’s back. Just the way he hugged his tiny waist while never land his hand somewhere. Holst’s thumb caressed Glenn’s hand. Their hands…

The time of a dance, he wanted to belong to them like he belonged to them when they were in Garreg Mach. They swore it would be over once the scholar years would be over.

But it wasn’t that easy to forget someone you had loved that much.

Someone you still loved…

Just the time of a dance… He wanted to be swallowed by their love.

He laid his hand on Miklan’s shoulder.

And the music started. Sealing their bond, sealing the reality of how short was the time…

Their bodies moved in the rhythm of the music. They belonged to it, they belonged to each other.

Glenn felt in a cocoon of love, Miklan’s silhouette so big and yet comforting, Holst’s dress swirling around them with the flow of the dance, a veil wrapping them with love. The World was around them, so present and tangible. Yet… it didn’t exist. The World, right now, was them.

Only them.

Holst and Miklan.

Miklan and Holst.

His Worlds.

_So tangible. So real._

And yet… unreachable.

When this song will be over… he will have to bury his heart under duty again and he wasn’t ready for it.

When they left Garreg Mach, when he tried to make last his story with Miklan to finally end up over a stupid reason, it had been easier.

But now, they were there again. And he couldn’t lose them.

Not again.

But he couldn’t turn the back to his duty…

Miklan made him swirl and, suddenly, he faced Holst. Glenn had his hand on Holst’s shoulder, and Miklan’s hand on his belly.

He didn’t want this to stop.

He wanted to belong to them again. He begged the Goddess to finally create an Endless song. A song that would never stop. So he would never have to run away…

If only…

Glenn knew this music like he knew the one that was playing when he was dancing just with Miklan. This song was too short. He recognized the accords and his heart broke a little more at each note. Each of them held the promise of that end to come. He wanted to freeze the time. Be in a bubble where it will be them. Only them.

Until the end of the time.

Goddess, if you were somewhere…

Glenn was pious, he would do everything for the Goddess and today, he begged her. He begged her so hard it hurt.

The notes… The notes announcing the end were echoing in the room. None of the Nobles around them cared. When the song would be over, they will continue to dance with their cavalier if they liked them or will just change if they didn’t like them. When the song would be over, they would be able to pursue conversation with the person snuggled in their arms.

But him…

He will have to say goodbye to the blessing. Goodbye to the happiness. By pulling away and destroying his dreams, he swore his life to the duty. As the Chivalry told him. How could he belong to them when he was supposed to belong to Dimitri? Perhaps he could give them his heart anyway but what would it change? His soul and his body belonged to the Kingdom and he would do what was good for Faerghus…

The last seconds of the melody…

Nobles were around them, dancing and dancing, laughing and talking. But they couldn’t know it was him. They couldn’t know he was doing everything wrong… When the night would be over, when the Rooster will crow, he wouldn’t have given away his honor since no one could possible guess how Glenn Victor Fraldarius wanted to throw it at Holst and Miklan’s feet.

Glenn leaned toward Holst and blessed him for not having a ridicule mask like Miklan’s. Miklan’s mask was beautiful, of course, but so frustrating… He leaned a bit more, coming on his tip toe. He felt Miklan holding his body to prevent him to trip and Holst leaned to. Their lips brushed and Glenn swore the room had been filled with electricity. The choc of their lips had made their body shiver but Glenn wanted more of it. He slithered his hand on Holst’s nape, letting his fingers discover again the fluffy pink forest and he kissed him even more. Holst replied to his kiss with delight.

People were dancing around them and they weren’t moving, just kissing.

So what?

Holst pulled away and lifted his dress. Not to uncover his lovely legs, although his naked feet and his ankles appeared, but to hide Glenn… and Miklan who lifted his mask. Glenn’s heart beat so fast in his chest but he switched toward Miklan, offering him his lips. And Miklan stole them with pleasure. Glenn moved his second hand to pass it around Miklan’s shoulder and reply to this kiss, to his desire.

He didn’t want it to stop.

Please, Goddess!

Please!

But a new melody started in the distance.

He could belong to them the time of a song. And this time was over.

He would never grasp it again. He would never belong to them ever again. It was…

Over.

“I… I love you. Both.”

“Glenn!” Holst smiled. “I love you too.”

In hope of holding him, Holst held out his arms and Miklan lowered quickly his mask.

“I can’t stay,” Glenn whispered. “I love you. But I can’t be yours…”

He stepped away. He swirled on his heels and ran away. He bumped in Nobles, heard them protest but he couldn’t care less. He couldn’t see anything anyway… He had to run. Run as fast as he could because if he stayed with them…

No! He couldn’t! He couldn’t even think about it. Dream about it. The promise of a better life with them was just a big lie he told himself. He belonged to the Kingdom and his duty was to save the King’s cousin’s family by marrying Ingrid and promising a better chance of growing a Crest for the Galateas but also the money of his family.

He had to…

 _Let’s elope together_.

Sylvain’s word echoed in Glenn’s ears.

He wanted to elope with Felix. Felix and Sylvain loved each other. Felix and Sylvain wished to be together and love each other until the time would shatter and vanish… And him… Him he told them they couldn’t because of duty?

That wasn’t Felix.

That was _his_ problem.

Felix shouldn’t have to carry the burden of such a fate…

He was the one who had to marry Ingrid, to give his life to Dimitri and to forget about… anything else. Because it wasn’t his duty to be with those he loved.

But he was the elder one. He was the one who would rules over the Fraldarius’ Dominion when the time will come. If he had to, when he would have to, it was already planned their Grounds would swallow Ingrid’s.

Felix hadn’t to care about this. Felix had already been shaped like the numerous Knights that walked on Faerghus. They already tried to make him believe his life wasn’t worth it if Dimitri’s life was on the balance.

But for Glenn, Felix’s life was more important than Dimitri’s life.

He felt like he was spitting on the values his father taught him but… Hell! He had raised Felix himself, he had eased his nightmares, wiped away his tears and hugged him in the cold nights of Faerghus when no one could do it because his father was too busy being a good Knight for Lambert.

Glenn was the only one who was able to judge what would be the better for Felix.

He couldn’t let Felix become… just like him.

Never! Not on his watch!

He searched after his brother in the crowd. Searched for someone with his hair, wearing the same mask as him…

Felix.

He walked through the crowd. It was harder than he’d believed because he tried not to look in the direction where Holst and Miklan were. If he was looking toward them, would he break?

Yes…

Yes, he was sure he would break if he dared looking toward them.

He was sure he would dash toward them and throw his arms around their shoulders, begging for them to love him.

But he couldn’t.

It wasn’t his destiny. It wasn’t his duty…

“Felix!”

Glenn hastened toward his brother, throwing his elbows in offended Nobles who forced themselves to step away. Glenn didn’t mind the cold looks in his direction. He just reached his brother and grabbed his wrist.

“Felix!”

“Glenn!”

“I…”

“Is something wrong?” Felix worried.

He never had seen his brother doubt before.

Glenn pressed his forehead against Felix’s forehead, making grind their masks in a weird sound. Like a complaint that echoed his heart and his thoughts…

“I have a birthday present for you,” Glenn whispered.

“You already gave me that…”

“I have better than a sword,” Glenn cut short.

“There is nothing better than a sword!” Felix countered.

“You can elope with Sylvain,” Glenn said under his breath.

“Wh… what?”

Sylvain approached him. “Are you serious, Glenn?”

Sylvain was serious. It was rare to see him serious instead of that endless smile adorning his lips and pretending he was happy when, truly, a worm was eating him. The same worm that devoured Glenn’s organs. The same worm that feast on _Miklan_. Miklan told him too much but Glenn, deep inside, knew he hadn’t told him enough. And that was frightening him as much as seeing, one day, his brother tie the same cannonball that the one he had tied at his ankle. He couldn’t see Felix with a golden cage around his heart…

“I’m very serious,” Glenn replied. “Sylvain mistook me for you, Felix, and he asked me to elope.”

Felix smirked. “Are you sure he mistook each other?”

Glenn looked at him with a smirk as well. He grabbed the pale cheeks in his and pressed them with a bigger smile again.

“Aaaaah!” Felix protested.

He pressed his hands on Glenn’s hands.

“Do you want to elope with Sylvain?” Glenn asked, pressing their forehead together.

Felix closed his eyes. “Why are you asking me that? Don’t you want me to stay by your side? To fight alongside you and father?”

“I want your happiness,” Glenn replied. “I realize… perhaps you won’t be able to reach it if you stay with us. If you embrace the Chivalry like I did.”

“I’m not you, Glenn. I could have… but I almost lost you and I hate the Chivalry for what it did to you.” Felix looked at Sylvain. “But… he told me he wanted to elope. We planned to run away when they would bring us at Garreg Mach.”

“You…”

Glenn let out a low sigh.

“I don’t want Sylvain to come back home.”

Glenn squeezed his hands on the thin cheeks and pressed their forehead together. “Where will you go?”

“Can I trust you?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to undergo what I have to endure. But I love you. I want to see you again…”

“We leave for Sreng,” Sylvain said.

Felix turned the head toward him but he wasn’t angry at all. He trusted Sylvain and he trusted his brother. If there was someone he could trust, except Sylvain of course, it was Glenn.

So he nodded.

“I want to see you again, Glenn. You have to be there for the wedding!”

“Yes! You should send me coded message.”

“The meow dialect?” Felix asked.

“Oh yes, the meow dialect…”

“Then we can be sure no one will be able to read our message and as soon as we’re settle, I can invite you over.”

“I will come. And I will be extremely discreet. I love you.”

“I love you too. You are the only one I wanted the approbation for this wedding.”

“And you have it. You really have it,” Glenn swore. He turned his head toward Sylvain and held out his hand to him. Sylvain approached and smiled when he felt the pale hand on his cheek. Like Felix, the fingers were long but covered with callus for having too often a sword in the hand. And probably because of the lack of aftercare. “You have it too, Sylvain. Take care of my little brother as he will take care of you. Please.”

“I will,” Sylvain swore. “I will miss you, Glenn.”

“Not so long because I’ll come often.”

“Thank you. I love you too, you know,” Sylvain said.

“And I love you too.”

Glenn’s fingers were shaking as he caressed his brother’s cheek.

For a few seconds, he stayed with them. For a few seconds, he enjoyed their presence. But if they would leave when they would go at Garreg Mach, he would have a few weeks with his brother again. He would enjoy it too. It was precious for him…

So precious.

But Glenn had to leave, go back to Dimitri. Face Holst… Know he will have to act with him as if he was a stranger.

In order to survive for the moment their path would be torn apart…

Glenn turned to go back to Dimitri. He had barely made five paces that a hand grabbed him. He turned quickly and saw a lady with a blue mask.

“Glenn!”

“Ingrid!”

She smiled to him. “I had a question for you.”

“Yes? I’m sure I can get a reply for you!”

“Do you love me?”

“Ingrid! Of course I love you.”

He smiled but she shook her head. She removed the ring adorning her finger and handed it to him.

“Do you love me?”

Glenn couldn’t reply to this.

“Will you be happy with me?” she then asked.

“We will make our best for…”

“I saw you,” Ingrid cut short. “I saw you in the dance floor. I wanted to ask for a dance. And you were with those lads. Holst Prudentia Goneril, right?” Glenn stayed mute. “And the second one… his hair. Was it Miklan?”

Glenn really couldn’t reply. But she was the first one to recognize Miklan and now, his heart hammered in his chest. So hard he was sure his ribcage would explode…

“I followed you and you didn’t even notice it,” she said. “You love me, I don’t doubt it. But less than Felix. Less than Sylvain and certainly not like a wife. You said to Felix you didn’t want him to suffer what you suffered. Sacrificing your life for duty. That’s what I am to you, right? Duty.”

“You’re my fiancée and…”

“No.” Ingrid captured his hand, opened it and laid something in his palm. Then, she closed his fingers on it. “I’m not your fiancée anymore, Glenn. Is Chivalry a burden for you?”

“I’m proud of fighting for my King! I’m proud of defending those who need it!”

“But… are you proud of sacrificing yourself and never be happy for your King?” Ingrid asked.

“This is not the question. It’s my…”

“Duty,” she cut short. “I love you, Glenn. I really really love you. A part of me wants to take advantage of it. But truly… What are you waiting for leaving with them? Rodrigue will protect the King. And Dimitri. And if you go with Holst, you can create something safer for us. You will be able to protect. You would be happy.” She came closer and snuggled in his arms. Pressed her head against his. “I want you to be happy, Glenn.”

“I…”

“Isn’t you who always said to Felix ‘think for yourself’, ‘do what your heart want’? I saw you with them. You are smart, you are just, you are kind… Live for yourself.”

Glenn stayed mute, holding her in his arms. A few seconds passed in silence, the melody of the musicians playing in the background.

Ingrid pulled away. She looked at him with tenderness and pressed her hand above his. Then, she swirled on her heels and stepped away, hoping he would take the good decision. For him.

Glenn walked toward his Prince.

When he arrived by his side, he could see Holst. And Miklan. He had his hand on Holst’s belly, hugging him from behind and glancing at Balthus by moment. Hatred passed through the holes of his mask.

“Glenn! You’re back!” Dimitri smiled.

Glenn bowed in front of him.

He felt the ring in his palm. Suddenly, it burnt; suddenly, it was so heavy… Ingrid had borne this ring for so long. First, at a chain because it was too big and her fingers too then, then, one day a bit after the Duscur War, at her finger. She never felt that fire? That weight?

“Holst was telling me…”

Glenn didn’t listen. He nodded. Nodded. But the sole thing mattering for him… it was them. Holst who smiled to him, Miklan who looked at him.

And the ring was so heavy in his hand. Searing his skin. He wanted to throw it on the floor but he couldn’t.

Obviously.

“That’s very interesting,” Glenn said.

He hoped that was very interesting indeed. Miklan snickered. So perhaps it wasn’t.

Dimitri nodded though and kept talking. Holst approved and commented. Miklan stayed there. He said nothing, did nothing. Just holding tight Holst against him. Glenn wanted to see that every day. He wanted to be back as the days where they studied at Garreg Mach. And they just could be together. Happy. Without worries.

“Yeah,” Glenn said.

He caressed Holst’s silhouette, stayed in awe in front of Miklan’s build.

A disowned Noble who lost himself in the banditry, a Poor Wretch just begging for love. The Indomitable General of the Alliance, the Hope of a Nation.

“Dimitri?”

Lambert approached with Rodrigue. He smiled to Glenn and then his son.

“Excuse me, my dears. I’d like to introduce my son to someone, if it doesn’t disturb you,” the King said.

He bowed in front of Holst and Miklan. Somewhat, Miklan would have loved that the King knew who he was. His father would have an heart attack if he knew the King had bowed in front of his Crestless son…

“It’s us who have to bow to you, your Majesty.”

Holst offered him a curtesy.

“General, I really want you to talk more to my son. And to me.”

“With pleasure. But today, I’d like to appreciate this celebration. And the delicious company I have.”

“Of course, of course.” Lambert smiled. “I will send you a letter if you don’t mind it.”

“I don’t,” Holst replied.

“Dimitri?” Lambert asked.

“Yes. I won’t hold you more, Holst. Thank you for the talking. Please, enjoy yourself!”

“Thank you,” Holst replied. “Enjoy the celebration as well.”

He smiled again when Dimitri moved away with his father. Rodrigue stared at Miklan before looking at his son.

“Please, stay with his Highness.”

“I stayed with him almost the whole soirée,” Glenn replied.

“Almost. It’s dangerous to let your future King alone in a crowd you don’t know. You are Dimitri Shield. Remember it, Glenn. You are doing very well and today isn’t a day of slackening. I know how hard it is but your duty is to stay aware. All the time.” Rodrigue stared at Miklan again. Something in his eyes said he might have recognized him. But you couldn’t be sure, his expression hid by a silk mask. “General Goneril, thank you for taking interest in the Prince.”

Rodrigue bowed then moved away, crossing the crowd to join his King and his Prince. To protect them.

His duty.

It was his duty to always focus on protecting. Whatever they were doing. Whatever chances it remained to him to survive. He almost gave his life in the Duscur War for them. He gave his love for them. He would marry Ingrid to restore the honor of the Galatea’s family. He would have children with her. Not by love but for duty. And his children… they would be like him: the Shield of the King to become. And he would have to put a knife in their baby hands, would have to tell them ‘who cares who you love, you will marry who I want and you will give your life for your King’.

The ring fell on the floor.

“Ah!”

Holst crouched to gather up the ring. Retrieving it on the tiles, shining with the light of the candles around, he was surprised to discover an elegant silver ring adorned with a discrete jewel.

“Were you about to ask us in wedding?” Holst laughed.

Miklan held out his hand to Holst in order to offer him his help to get up.

“I… I want to leave with you.”

“Honey?” Holst said under his breath.

“Help me… Help me to leave this tyranny now. Or I will never have the strength to do it. I love you. I love you both. I always loved you,” he added to Miklan. “But I have a duty. I have a destiny traced by others for me. If I don’t escape it tonight… I will never be able to embrace the fate I wanted for me. You haunt my dreams, you haunt my hope. But I would let my father choose my Fate… Even if it had to break my heart.”

“My sweetheart,” Holst said. He walked to him, held his hand in his hands and brought it to his heat. “We’ll help you.” He turned his head toward Miklan. “If I leave, it will be noticed. Leave first with him and I’ll join you later.”

“Unless it’s mayhem,” Miklan replied.

“What do you mean?”

“He wants to launch an attack with his bandits,” Glenn said. He shook his head. “You can’t. My duty is…”

“Screw your duty!” Miklan growled. “I’ll be happy to see those Noble spit their blood on this perfect night but this isn’t the question here! If you say ‘yes’ you would say ‘fuck you’ to your duty and you would truly belong to us.”

“But Dimitri would be…” Glenn protested.

“He can fight,” Miklan said.

“And Felix. And Sylvain…”

“Nothing will happen to them. Balthus will keep an eye on them for you,” Holst said. He turned his head toward Balthus. “Right, Baltie? And you’d tell them where we bring Glenn.”

“And what I get for that, my Queen?” Balthus smiled, drawing closer.

Miklan growled. “You can keep your life.”

“Please?” Holst asked.

“Yeah, okay. But we will discuss the terms later, pal! I’d be fun if you give me money!”

Miklan growled even more. He stared at the man as he left to the direction Glenn had indicated. The one where the young brother were supposed to be. Then, he looked at Glenn who seemed uneasy. And for reason! Accepting Miklan’s bandits to launch an attack would be against everything he had been told. He was supposed to protect. Was it really the only option?

Miklan might crave violence only.

He could be so feral…

But he wanted to be hugged by them. He wanted to belong to them. Now. Plus… Miklan wasn’t wrong. He had to sever the thread bonding him to his Knight’s duty. Sever the thread of Fate his father had chosen for him.

“Do it…” Glenn said under his breath.

Miklan smirked. He stepped away and merged with the crowd. Holst squeezed Glenn’s hand with tenderness.

“How do you feel?” Holst asked.

Glenn looked at Miklan who leaned over a guy with a maroon mask. He was giving his indications for the Chaos to be unleashed. He was breaking the rules, breaking Glenn’s vow… breaking the golden cage around Glenn’s heart. He was afraid but relieved.

“Correct…” Glenn whispered.

Sobs broke his voice.

Holst looked at him with worries.

A sound of shattering glass suddenly replaced the music. “We are Miklan’s bandits! And we’re claiming what belong to our boss!” he roared.

“Night flower, Sunshine!”

Holst squeezed a bit more Glenn’s hand and he walked toward Miklan. Which passed his arm around Glenn’s waist and made him walk to the entry. Some Nobles were yelling of fear while those who had learn the art of War were searching weapons to defend the unarmed. Brigands appeared from everywhere like mushrooms, ready to feast from what others had gathered…

“Don’t listen to it,” Miklan said. “You don’t care about their screams. You don’t _have_ to protect them.”

“You’re with us, Glenn,” Holst said.

“I want to be with you. I want to protect them…”

“I asked for no harm to be done,” Miklan said.

“And I will make you one of my Chosen. We will protect together.”

Glenn nodded. Miklan’s warm hand was still around his waist; Holst’s delicate hand was still closed around his hand.

He could do it.

He could do it!

They crossed the principal door and walked to the freedom. Glenn had the feeling he never had done something has complicated his whole life. He wanted to turn his head and see where was Dimitri and, more important, where was Felix. Were they safe?

But… he was afraid to be like Orpheus or someone alike if he did so. If he turned his head, would he be able to do that final leap?

He wanted to be with Holst and Miklan. He knew… He knew he couldn’t be happy without them. He never believed he deserved happiness but… he wanted to believe in that.

They walked down the stairs.

“We will enter in my carriage and we will drive to the Goneril Territory. And when we will be there…”

“Will you let me sleep in your arms?” Glenn asked.

“Every night,” Holst replied with a smile.

Glenn looked at Miklan. “And you?”

“As much as you want to,” Miklan said.

“Thank you…”

They arrived in the garden and they walked to Holst carriage. Miklan opened the door for them and, even though none of them needed it, he offered them his assistance. In the carriage, Glenn removed the mask and let it fall on the floor.

“Glenn?!” Holst worried.

Tears rolled along Glenn’s cheeks.

“It’s fine…” Glenn said.

He moved to snuggle in Holst’s loving arms. Miklan entered the carriage too. He walked to them and sat by their side. He removed his mask and leaned to press a kiss on Glenn’s back.

“I’m fine…” Glenn said. “I’m with you. I belong to you… there is no duty… Only you.”

Holst caressed his night blue hair and kissed them. “Yes, Glenn. Us. Forever.”

The carriage started to move. Glenn closed his eyes and wiped away the regrets and remorse. They were what he wanted the most in the World…


End file.
